


winter blues

by gamergrrl



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi, Sickfic, written for the dr secret santa on tumblr!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergrrl/pseuds/gamergrrl
Summary: Ouma gets sick, so Momota and Saihara (try to) take care of him.





	winter blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idaate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaate/gifts).



> OOF im sorry that this is so late, but happy holidays kiki! You're one of my biggest writing inspirations, so I was (and still am) completely honored to be your gifter this holiday season! i hope your holduays were amazing, and have an awesome new year!

“Yo, Shuichi, I’m here,” Momota called from outside Saihara and Ouma’s dorm door. He tapped his foot and waited. Whatever it was Saihara had been talking about on the phone sounded urgent. Something about “working on a case file” and “making sure Ouma doesn’t do something crazy”.

 

Of course, Momota probably would’ve been able to actually understand Saihara talking if it weren’t for a certain tiny gremlin babbling in the background.

 

It didn’t matter, though. Momota was certain that he’d do anything for Shuichi, and doing this was no exception!

 

The door opened, and Saihara showed up. He smiled wearily and said, “Thanks for coming, Momota-kun.”

 

“Hiii~iii, Momota-cha~an,” Ouma called from somewhere behind Saihara.

 

“Ouma-kun,” Saihara said, exasperated, “I thought I told you to go lie down.”

 

“Whaaat?” Ouma asked. “I keep telling you, I’m fine.” He then started coughing a ton and fell back onto the sofa. Once the coughing stopped, Ouma grinned up at Momota and Saihara and gave them a thumbs up.

 

Momota ran a hand through his hair. _He just won’t give in, will he? Well, that’s Ouma for ya._ Taking his shoes off at the door, Saihara beckoned for him to enter the kitchen.

 

“So, you can probably tell, but Ouma is… sick. I’m not really sure what to do, as this is the first time I’ve seen him sick,” Saihara said over the sound of cartoons blaring from the TV.

 

Momota closed his eyes and stroked his chin thoughtfully. “I don’t think you shouldn’t be too worried; It’s probably just the common cold.”

 

Saihara pursed his lips. “I guess so.”

 

“There ya go!” Momota slung his arm around Saihara’s shoulders and said, “Well, Shuichi, whatever it is, it’s nothing you and I can’t handle!”

 

Saihara smiled. “Yeah, you’re right!”

 

***

An hour later, and Ouma still refused to just have some rest. Momota was chasing him around the apartment; Currently, he was nowhere to be seen. _Man, if only Shuichi weren’t finishing up that case file._ “Ouma, you little cuck, come out here!” Momota called.

 

“Nishishi~,” Ouma laughed, peering out from behind a wall. Giving a particularly loud sneeze, he said, “Catch me if you can, Momota-chan~” and ran off.

 

_Dammit!_ Momota grit his teeth. For someone so sick, Ouma sure could run!

 

“Momota-kun!” Saihara called from behind Momota. As Momota turned around to look at his friend, who held a laundry basket, Saihara said, “I think I saw him go that way,” nodding his head in the direction of a dark-looking hallway. “Oh, and Momota-kun, I’m going to go get some cough medicine for Ouma.”

 

Momota nodded. “Got it!” And with that, he sped off down the hallway.

 

As Momota ran down the hallway, Saihara sighed for the umpteenth that day. “I hope the downstairs neighbors don’t complain this time…”

 

***

Momota was feeling pretty good about catching Ouma until…

 

_Oh shit_. ...he realized that he had no idea which one of these doors Ouma could be behind! Could you blame him, though? It was a pretty large dorm, even by the university standards!

 

“Momota-chan’ll never find me here!” a soft voice murmured smugly from behind one of the doors on the far left, followed by a bout of coughing and a weak sniffle.

 

_Gotcha now!_ Momota thought triumphantly, and slowed his pace down to a casual walk.

 

But as Momota got closer, Ouma’s coughs got to the point where it sounded like he was literally hacking up a lung.

 

“Ouma, everything alright in there?” Momota asked hesitantly, as he opened the door.

 

There lay the man of the hour, Ouma, on the fucking floor, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes moved to Momota, as if barely registering that Momota was even there. “What’s good, Momota-chan?” he murmured.

 

Momota mentally shrugged. _Guess I have no choice._

 

Picking up him up bridal style, he carried Ouma over to the bed, and set him down gently. “But, Momota-chan, I’m fine,” Ouma half-whined.

 

_Is he for real?_ “Just shut up”

 

Ouma groaned and flung his arm over his eyes. Momota went to the other side of the bed and laid down next to Ouma. They stayed like that for a little while, just the two of them, forgetting about the world and dumb responsibilities. The dim light of the ceiling lamp illuminated the room, bathing everything in a yellow glow. Cars honked outside, and street vendors chattered.

 

_Bed’s pretty comfy. Saihara’s uncle must’ve paid a lot for this dorm_ . _Kinda feels like I could just..._

 

“Oi...Momota-chan,” Ouma said, turning Momota away from his thoughts. “...What’s the weather like outside?”

 

Momota quirked an eyebrow. “Why do you want to know?”

 

“I haven’t been outside all day, and I’m bored. There’s never anything fun to do when you’re sick.”

 

_So he’s finally admitting it._ “And, I knew I was sick the entire time.” He cleared his throat. “You know me though!” Momota practically heard the grin in his voice, the little shit.

 

“Getting back to your question,” Momota replied, “It’s pretty cloudy outside; kinda sunny too. Doesn’t seem like it's going to snow or anything.” A normal winter day. 

 

Ouma hummed. “That’s nice, I suppose. I’m glad it’s sunny, because if I was better, I could’ve gone for a walk with Saihara-chan!”

 

Still staring up at the ceiling, Momota replied, “Walks are pretty fun.”

 

Ouma let out a long sigh. “Jeez, Momota-chan, you couldn’t tell I was lying? In reality, I want to stay inside and play video games for the rest of my life! And I thought we were friends!”

 

“So why don’t you just play video games now?”

 

“Saihara-chan won’t let me! He says ‘it’ll give me a headache’ and ‘I don’t want to you to get worse’. What a load of baloney. For someone as cute as him, he sure can be a worrywart. Besides, I’m tired from you chasing me around the house.”

 

 He wasn’t as tired as Ouma probably felt, but he kinda felt like taking a nap now. The bed was so comfortable too....

 

There was more silence, until Ouma asked Momota, “Am I going to die?”

 

Well, that was a weird question. “No, you’re not going to die. You probably have the flu or something.”

 

“But what if it _isn’t_ the flu? What if I’ve contracted bubonic plague? Or tuberculosis? Or yellow fever?” Ouma blubbered.

 

“Whoa, calm down there,” Momota replied, sitting up to face Ouma. Ouma turned his slightly wet eyes towards him and looked at Momota in a way the other had never seen him look before.  

 

“First off, I’m pretty fucking sure you can’t contract the plague here- we’re in Japan after all. And secondly, Saihara wouldn’t let that happen to you.

 

“And,” Momota continued, suddenly finding it hard to look Ouma in the eyes. “...I wouldn’t let anything happen to you either.”

 

Ouma laughed. But it wasn’t a regular laugh, not really. Ouma laughed like he couldn’t be happier. Momota hadn’t seen Ouma laugh like that in a long time. Heat rose in Momota’s cheeks as he watched. _Cute… wait, what?_

 

It didn’t last very long, as the laughs suddenly turn to a fit of coughing.

 

“Oh shit, I’ll go get some water for you,” Momota exclaimed, getting up from the bed.

 

As he was filling up one of the plastic glasses with some water, the door clicked open. _Oh, Shuichi’s back!_

 

“Hello-o, I’m back,” Saihara called as he entered. The coughs sounded a lot more like wheezes now.  

 

“Shuichi!” Kaito said, grabbing the other’s shoulders. “Ouma got kinda fucking worse now, do you have _anything?_ ”

 

But Saihara had already started walking to the bedroom. “Yeah, I got some cough medicine from the pharmacy…”

 

***

An hour later and Ouma had stopped coughing. The three were currently watching the beginning of the Bee Movie, per Ouma’s insistence. Both he and Saihara had agreed to this because, well, it felt wrong to deprive a sick man of his wants.

 

“According to all known laws of aviation,” Ouma began at the same time the movie did, “there is no way a bee should be able to fly.”

 

“Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground,” Momota continued, because this was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

 

“The bee, of course, flies anyways-” Saihara picked up.

 

“-because bees don’t care what humans think is impossible!” They finished together, and burst into laughter.

 

Yeah, sure, it’d been a pretty weird day. But if you asked Momota, he wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i just tried to make the bee movie wholesome. come at me
> 
>  
> 
> leave a comment/kudos/both if you liked, and have a great day!


End file.
